communitybrfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Cooperative Escapism in Familial Relations
◄ Cooperative Escapism in Familial Relations ' '► Diretor : Tristram Shapeero - Roteirista :Basilone e Mebane -'Exibido' : 7 de março de 2013 - Temporada : Quatro Episódio : Cinco Resumo : No dia de Ação de Graças,Jeff, finalmente, se encontra com seu pai. História thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px End Tag Shirley está fazendo a lavanderia em sua garagem e cantando " Daybreak " , quando ela percebe um buraco na parede no cartaz da "Sanduíches da Shirley" que Abed fez para escapar de seu jantar de Ação de Graças. Ao invés de estar com raiva, ela afirma que ela vai lembrar da rota de fuga no próximo ano. Curiosidades *Na terceira temporada , Jeff está em terapia para lidar com problemas de seu pai e pesquisa por ele em " Introduction to Finality ". *Este episódio é o fim do arco da história de Jeff com o pai que tem sido sugerido desde a Primeira Temporada. *O Reitor Pelton já tinha anteriormente lido os e-mails de Jeff no episódio "Studies in Modern Movement " *Shirley canta " Daybreak " na End Tag do episódio. *Jeff admite que ele finge mexer no celular para evitar interagir com as pessoas. *A fantasia do reitor se parece exatamente com roupa de cowboy de Jeff em " Introduction to Statistics ", " A Fistful of Paintballs ", e " For A Few Paintballs More ". Referências *Troy é forçado a concordar com um dos parentes de Shirley que Batman é gay. *Abed começa a narrar como a jantar ala Morgan Freeman. *Abed menciona " The Shawshank Redemtion " , " Borat " " Die Hard " e "Prison Break". *Quando ela descobre que Jeff planeja passar dia de ação de graças com seu pai, Britta faz uma dança da vitória com uma canção,que mais tarde seria usada como tema de abertura de " Brooklyn Nine-Nine ". Recepção A audiencia de Community aumentou 25% em relação ao episódio de semana anterior. Isso o colocou em terceiro lugar no seu intervalo de tempo (mas em quarto lugar no número total de espectadores) e o tornou por uma margem bastante ampla, o show mais assistido na NBC naquela noite. Produção Em 17 de setembro de 2012,o escritor Steve Basilone, twittou uma foto da frente do roteiro. Em 18 de Setembro de 2012, sites de notícias como Entertainment Weekly e TV Line relataram que esse episódio iria introduzir o pai de Jeff e seria retratado pelo ator James Brolin . Joel McHale no twitter postou uma foto de si mesmo e Brolin no set durante a filmagem do episódio. Ao mesmo tempo, Brolin também tinha sido escalado como o pai de Richard Castle no seriado " Castel ". Galeria Fotos promocionais 4x5 Promotional photo 1.jpg 4x5 Promotional photo 2.jpg 4x5 Promotional photo 3.jpg 4x5 Promotional photo 4.jpg 4x5 Promotional photo 5.jpg 4x5 Promotional photo 6.jpg 4x5 Promotional photo 7.jpg 4x5 Promotional photo 9.jpg 4x5 Promotional photo 10.jpg 4x5 Promotional photo 11.jpg 4x5 Promotional photo 12.jpg 4x5 Promotional photo 13.jpg 4x5 Promotional photo 14.jpg 4x5 Promotional photo 15.jpg 4x5 Promotional photo 16.jpg 4x5 Promotional photo 17.jpg 4x5 Promotional photo 18.jpg 4x5 Promotional photo 19.jpg 4x5 Promotional photo 20.jpg 4x5_Promotional_photo_24.jpg 4x5 Promotional photo 25.jpg 4x5 Promotional photo 26.jpg 4x5_Promotional_photo_28.jpg 4x5 Promotional photo 30.jpg Bastidores 4x5 BTS pic.jpg 4x5 BTS pic2.jpg Joel and james.jpg Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Jeff Categoria:Quarta Temporada